Tell Me A Story
by LadyLavande
Summary: [Traduction de KawaiiTenshi27]Oneshot. Slash. Que du dialogue. Remus demande à Sirius une histoire, mais il n'obtient pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. SBRL.


**Avertissement** : Ceci un slash SBRL.

**Disclaimer** : Pour les idiots ainsi que les analphabètes, comme je l'ai indiqué dans le résumé c'est _une traduction_, le texte original appartient à KawaiiTenshi27, et une _fanfiction, _ l'univers à JK Rowling.

(Cette histoire est en grande partie basée sur le jeux de mot 'sérieux' et 'Sirius', pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, 'serious' qui veut dire 'sérieux' et 'Sirius' se prononce de la même façon dans la langue de Shakespeare)

**Tell me a story**

« Racontes moi une histoire. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une histoire. »

« Une _quoi _? »

« Une _histoire. »_"

« Une quoi ? »

« Une – _Sirius ! »_

« C'es mon nom. Ne l'uses pas. »

« Aller. Je suis sérieux. »

« Non. On venait pas de dire que _j_'étais Sirius ? »

« Padfoot, Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, parce que je t'aime, et que je sens que tu dois être averti, mais je ne le répéterai pas : si tu n'_essaies_ même pas de bien te comporter, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin des préservatifs que je sais que tu gardes dans ta poche. Tu as compris ? »

« ... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu viens juste de dire... que tu m'aimes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu a dis... 'parce que je t'aime' »

« Ouais. Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Ben, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Moony, tu rougis ? »

« Non ! Je ne rougis pas. Je ne suis pas en train de rougir. Tu le sais. Les garçon ne rougissent pas. »

« Eh ben, on dirai que tu rougis. »

« Je ne rougis _pas_. C'est juste... chaud ici. C'est tout. »

« Il ne fait pas chaud ici, c'est normal ici. C'est toi qui es chaud là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Juste... tu pense pas vraiment ce que tu as dis non ? »

« Si, je pense qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud – »

« Non ! Moony, Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Arrête d'éviter la question. »

« Je n'évite pas la question. »

« Si, tu le fais. »

« Non, je ne le fais pas. »

« Si, tu le fais. »

« Non, je ne le fais pas. »

« Si, tu - Moony ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me fait pas cet air de petit chiot tout innocent. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. J'ai _inventé_ l'air de petit chiot tout innocent. Réponds ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir ! »

« Hein ? **_(1) »_**

« Deux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as dit 'hein ?' et je t'ai dit "deux". Tu sais, 1,2,3 ? les chiffres, Moony ! »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Moony ! Tu évites encore la question ! Et ça ne marche pas. »

« Ca marche très bien, merci. »

« .. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à cette foutue question ! »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Moony... »

« Ben, je t'ai répondu ! Si tu n'aimes pas la réponse, putain tu n'avais qu'à pas poser la question ! »

« Quoi ? Rem, de quoi tu _parles_ ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça. Si c'est vraiment dur de me répondre – »

« Je te l'ai _dis_ ! Si ! »

« Mais tu n'as rien dis – »

« C'est ma réponse, Sirius ! Tu m'as demandé si je ne le pensais pas vraiment, et je t'ai dis si ! Je le pensais vraiment ! Je le pensais quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est _vrai_. Je t'aime. Et non pas 'oh, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es plus qu'un frère' de toute façon! Je t'_aime_, Sirius. _Je_ _t_'aime. Je _suis _amoureux de toi. Et si tu veux me détester et plus jamais me parler, je comprends, juste... »

« Oh, Merlin. Rem, ne pleure pas ! Je... Je ne te déteste pas ! Pourquoi je te détesterai ? Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu le sais ! Rem, je - "

« ... »

« ... »

« Recommences. »

« Quoi ? »

« Embrasses moi encore. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime ça. »

« T'aimes ? »

« Oui .»

« Ben, devines quoi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime beaucoup. »

« J'imagine. »

« Tu imagines ? »

« Tu ne colle ta langue dans la gorge de quelqu'un seulement si tu l'aime. »

« Ben, devines quoi . »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime, aussi. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Et à propos de ton histoire ? »

« Oublies l'histoire. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« C'était cool... hey, ris pas ! »

« Je ne ris pas de toi. Je ris _avec_ toi. »

« Je ne ris pas. »

« Mais... 'c'était cool' ? C'est drôle. Tu dois l'admettre, tu es drôle. »

« Je ne suis pas drôle ! Je suis sérieux ! »

« Je sais. »

« ... »

**  
End**

* * *

  
_**Lady'  
**_

****

**_(1) _**pour reproduire le jeux de mots qui est à la base : « Why ? » « Zee » (pour les non anglophones c'est un jeux de mot entre la lettre de l'alphabet Y et « Pourquoi ? » qui se prononce de la même façon en anglais, voila ) j'ai du mettre le jeux de mots « hein ? » « deux », si ça fais bizarre c'est normal mais c'est mieux que rien non n.n ?

**A la prochaine fic !!!!!**


End file.
